Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including an ambient light reflection preventing unit integrally formed with a photovoltaic unit.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display device including an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The an organic light emitting display device may have a wide angle of view, high contrast ratio, and a fast response speed compared to liquid crystal displays (LCD). However, the organic light emitting display device may have a low visibility in outdoor environment due to reflection of ambient light by a metal layer that may form the OLED. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device may include a polarization element such as a circular polarizer to prevent reflection of ambient light, but the polarization element may be thick, which may increase manufacturing complexity of a flexible display.
Implementing a black thin film (BTF) in which a dielectric layer and a metal layer are alternately stacked has been discussed as a technique for replacing a circular polarizer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.